


Inconvenient

by VolunteerFieryDantooinian



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: "It's the ships fault" Ford says, "Screw the drive of infinite probability" Ford says, Fluff, Ford does not understand how he was able to contract a HUMAN illness on a SPACESHIP, M/M, Married in space, Protective!Arthur, Sickfic, Space Boyfriends:Heart Of Gold Edition, but he did anyways, shameless fluff, sick!Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolunteerFieryDantooinian/pseuds/VolunteerFieryDantooinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford Prefect has never been very good with self-care.</p><p>Alternatively titled "Ford puts off mentioning that he's sick until he faints, because he wants to, obviously"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient

It wasn't that the beds on the Heart Of Gold were uncomfortable. No, they were perfectly tolerable, quite comfy, actually, but Ford simply could not sleep.

He had been shivering for a while now, tremors wracking his entire body, and it felt freezing on the ship, even with the controlled temperatures. There was a dizzy feeling in his head, along with his raw throat and the nausea building steadily in his stomach. He wrapped the blanket tightly around his shoulders and sat up, deciding he would go to the cockpit until he got sleepy, or didn't. Either way.

Ford traipsed down the hallway sleepily, wincing at how seemingly bright was. It hurt his head and made him feel oddly sick. Soon he reached the cockpit, leaning against the wall and watching the screens blankly.

"Ford, are you alright? It's quite early." He hadn't even noticed Arthur until he had spoken, and he jumped back a little.

"I'm fine, Arthur.." He lied, looking down at the floor and closing his eyes tightly. Trying to breathe deep was something he knew he had to do, but it hurt quite a bit at the moment, thank you, so he decided to breathe normally.

"Ford? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Ford gasped and snapped out of his trance, quickly looking up from the floor at the earthman. There was a very worried expression on his face, evident even in his dark brown eyes. He gently stepped forward and put one hand gently on Ford's arm. "Why are you dragging around that blanket?"

"I was cold, Arthur, why else would I have it?" Ford scoffed and pulled the blanket closer around his shaking shoulders, questioning exactly why humans felt the need to ask about things that had blatantly obvious answers. Damn, they could be thick.

"Ford, the temperature is controlled. It's perfectly habitable in here, but you're shaking like a leaf, Prefect." Arthur sighed. "Now what I was saying before you zoned out was I need help with these controls." Ford begrudgingly began to walk towards the controls when all of a sudden, a wave of dizziness hit him head-on. It felt like his brain was leaking out of his ears, and that his legs currently had the functionality of gelatin.

So it was only natural for him to topple dizzily to the floor, and everything went cold and dark.

 

\----

 

"...I said already, Zaphod, he just collapsed, and he's got a fever, too, there's something seriously wrong with him."

"Oh, hush up, ape descendant, you aren't a doctor! He'll be fine."

"I hate to admit it, but I think Arthur's right."

"I've got it, I've got it, just piss off!" Ford barely picked up their snatches of conversation, eyes fluttering open, and he let out a soft groan. It felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer multiple times in multiple places. This wasn't fun, he decided, and that it would be better for him to just go and pass out again.

That is, until Arthur Dent decided to carry him, and suddenly he was much more awake than he'd been previously.

"Arth? I.. I'm alrigh', I swear.." Ford's voice was shaky and barely working, and the earthman just shushed him and pulled him closer. He realized he was cold, shivering fitfully, and he pressed his head into his friend's shoulder as the sickening feeling that came from movement lanced through him.

"I've got you." There was a certainty in his voice, a tone that Ford didn't recognize.

There was a sound that sounded like the opening of a door and soon he was set down on a bed, either his or Arthur's, and he honestly did not care which. He curled up in the thick, warm blankets, still shaking with chills.

He felt Arthur sit down on the bed beside him, and he gently smoothed back Ford's unruly hair. Continuing this motion, Ford suddenly felt very, very tired, and he scooted over so his head was in the earthman's lap, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Well you're certainly getting comfortable." Arthur chuckled and ran one hand down Ford's spine while stroking his hair with the other. Soon the shorter Betelgeusian was asleep, plunged into dreams of everywhere.


End file.
